Mírame Sakura, ¡SI EXISTO!
by Karla Uzumaki Tao
Summary: Aquella noche Naruto comenzó a llorar en la lluvia, y no pudo detenerse hasta que cayó dormido. ¿Porqué no puedes entender que sólo yo te amo? Me lastimas, Sakura. Spoilers leves. Anti-Sakura. OneShot.


¡Hola! n_n' bueno, este es un OneShot algo triste. También es Anti-Sakura, así que si eres su fan te recomiendo que no lo leas.

Hice este escrito porque no me gusta la forma en que Sasura trata a Naruto, así que háganse una idea.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Espero que les guste n_n'

* * *

_Mírame, si existo_

La lluvia había comenzado a caer sobre la aldea de Konoha, dándole al lugar un aspecto más sombrío y desolado que el que tenía normalmente. Pero nadie notaba aquello, sólo una persona sentía el frío que el clima le otorgaba a su fastidiada alma.

Sólo Naruto Uzumaki sufría cuando el firmamento lloraba.

Y lo hacía porque la lluvia, irremediablemente, le recordaba sus penas. Entonces, desde la soledad de su habitación, se unía al cielo en llanto. Emulando con sus lágrimas las gotas de agua, que se escuchaban precipitándose afuera de su ventana.

Odiaba llorar, sentirse débil, y sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. Su cuerpo le exigía hacerlo. Porque incluso, el más fuerte ninja de toda la aldea tenía que desahogar su tristeza de algún modo. Aunque fuera sólo un momento.

Sakura Haruno…

Ella era la causante de todo. La que lo hacía parecer la persona más débil e insignificante de la tierra.

Él amaba a Sakura con toda su alma, pero ella a él no…

Siempre fue así y seguiría siendo así. Pero ese no era el verdadero problema. Por Dios, no. Lo que más le dolía era saber que lo sabía. Ella sabía que él la amaba. Y a pesar de ello, lo seguía lastimando, cómo si le gustara verlo sufrir.

Como si le divirtiera destrozarlo de esa manera.

Si, lo destrozaba. Naruto, a sus 16 años, ya se había enfrentado en combate a muerte, con algunas de las personas más fuertes, de todo el mundo ninja. Más ningún ataque, fuera genjutsu, ninjutsu o taijutsu, había podido causarle tanto daño, cómo unas cuantas palabras de su compañera de equipo.

Perdedor. Idiota. Infantil. Estúpido…

Aquellas palabras resonaron con fuerza en la cabeza rubia. Atormentándolo y provocando más derrame, de lágrimas tan puras y dolientes. Es decir, ¿a quién no le dolería que la persona que más quieres, que amas, siempre te estuviera insultando? ¿Qué se pasaran los días discutiendo? ¿O que tus intentos por cambiar la situación no sirvieran de nada?

Sí, porque Naruto se había esforzado mucho. No era un secreto para nadie en la aldea, que siempre que Sakura se metía en un problema, o corría riesgo, así fuera mínimo, Uzumaki ya estaba ahí, protegiéndola. Cómo buen enamorado, que siempre rescata a su dama. Inclusive, ya la había salvado del mismo Sasuke Uchiha. Quién siempre fue la persona a la que ella le profesó su amor.

Su mejor amigo, Sasuke, también era su rival en el amor…

Más ni siquiera era correcto llamarse a sí mismo "rival" pues desde el comienzo, Sasuke ya había ganado. Y sin tener que hacer nada. Porque Uchiha nunca se preocupó por Sakura, nunca la salvó, nunca intentó agradarle, nunca le dedicó una de las muchas sonrisas tiernas que Naruto se esforzaba en mostrarle a la chica, nunca la volteaba a ver.

Y, a pesar de eso, ella siempre prefirió al portador del sharingan. ¿Por qué tenían que ser así las cosas? ¿Por qué ella, después de una misión importante, en la que volvían lastimados, sólo se abalanzaba sobre Sasuke para abrazarlo, si las heridas de él eran propias y las de Naruto se hicieron al protegerla a ella? ¿Acaso no recordaba nada? ¿O simplemente no quería recordarlo?...

En ese instante un rayo cayó cerca del apartamento del Uzumaki, resonando en un estruendo lo suficientemente sonoro, para que Tsunade, desde su puesto de Hokage pudiera escucharlo y todos los aldeanos dieran un brinco desde el interior de sus casas, asustados. Naruto no se movió de su lugar, ni saltó del susto. Él no había escuchado nada. Se encontraba tan concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, que así el rayo hubiese caído sobre su techo, tampoco lo habría escuchado. En su mente sólo había una pregunta.

¿Por qué…?

Y ya conocía la respuesta. Claro, cualquier tonto ya lo habría deducido. Más no le gustaba saberla, al contrario, ya la había ignorado muchas veces, y preferiría seguirla ignorando. Pero aquella noche, en la que el cielo era testigo de su dolor, no pudo negarse la verdad.

Sasuke era mejor que él…

A pesar de que había luchado contra esa afirmación, las cosas siempre habían sido así. Aunque no le gustara, era la verdad. Su rival siempre lo superó en todo, desde que eran unos niños. O al menos así lo veía él, que estaba sumergido en la melancolía. Sasuke siempre fue más inteligente, fuerte, calculador, atractivo, con una actitud fría que les encantaba a las mujeres, al contrario de él, que era extrovertido, hablador, y hasta cierto grado ingenuo.

Pero Naruto tenía algo que Sasuke no…

Él si apreciaba a las personas. Y tenía el don de considerarlas sus amigos después de poco tiempo de conocerlas.

Él si amaba a Sakura, y Sasuke nunca lo haría, esa era la diferencia… Y a pesar de eso, Sakura siempre amaría a Sasuke.

Entonces su cabeza ya no dio para más razonamientos. Se durmió. Una vez dormido, soñó que su amada Sakura-chan llegaba a él, lo abrazaba y le decía que lo amaba. Entonces, y sólo entonces, Naruto sonrío en aquella noche.

Se seguiría esforzando, quizás un día, ella se daría cuenta de que él existe.

* * *

Me gustaría saber tu opinión respecto a mi trabajo, déjame un review para entender tu punto de vista :D


End file.
